O ataque de Piandao
by Teolacio
Summary: O velho Piandao acaba entrando em uma encrenca das grandes.
1. Chapter 1

O ataque de Piandao!

Cap.01

Havia centenas de homens e mulheres vestidos com o uniforme verde dos soldados do reino da terra que avançava como se fosse um único corpo de uma enorme cobra perigosa. Um soldado estava muito próximo ao outro, quase tocavam o ombro aos companheiros do lado. Eles caminhavam sobre um pequeno caminho de terra. Ao lado existia mato alto e verde, que deixava as tropas apreensivas. No lado direito da tropa, havia um pequeno morro com árvores e mais matos altos. Ao lado direito uma grande ribanceira. O humor, por outro lado, era péssimo: os soldados gemiam de dor, reclamavam dos pés e enxugava o sangue de feridas recentes. Suas reclamações ecoavam pelo ar em volta deles. O cheiro era de homens após um grande combate, isso é, suor misturavam com o cheiro de sangue, fezes e urina.

Escondido por trás do mato, no flanco esquerdo da unidade, estava o esquadrão 12 da 2º grupo especial de ataque furtivo da infantaria do senhor do fogo. O esquadrão possuía bem menos gente, mas eram possuídos por homens mais preparados e mais animados. Entre eles, estava o ainda jovem Piandao.

Piandao vestia um elmo de ferro, mas sobre ele tinha galhos de árvore com folhas bem verdes, colocados de uma forma que era capaz de ocultar ou camuflar seu corpo. Sua roupa era uma armadura de quatros placas de metal preto, que protegia o tórax, porem por cima dela havia vários galhos de árvores caídas ajudando na camuflagem. Sendo segurada pela sua mão esquerda, sua espada de lâmina de metal bem prateada, que brilhava com os feixes da luz do sol que atravessava as folhas da copa da árvore.

- Eles estão completamente exaustos. Será fácil demais matar um grupo de soldados assim – comentou o jovem Piandao para o seu colega ao lado. Este também vestia o mesmo tipo de armadura e tinha mesma forma de camuflagem, mas não havia espada em suas mãos, apenas uma enorme vontade de atacar.

- Isso é o que os generais chamam de atacar um inimigo fraco – comentou o colega.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas a minha arte não foi feita para fatiar a carne de inimigos já condenados. Isso é até desestimulante. Eu sou um mestre no caminho da espada, não um carniceiro medíocre – comentou o mestre com a voz baixa em sussurros.

- Psiu, silêncio – disse uma voz perdidos por entre os soldados escondidos deitados no morro. Aquela voz era do general que comandava o grupo. Seu nome era Jeong Jeong.

Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio, a mesma voz que chamou a atenção de Piandao disse em um sussurro, mas como se gritasse para a tropa:

- Atenção, quando eu falar, todos devem atacar. Um, dois, três... ATACAR!

Neste momento, os soldados saíram debaixo da camuflagem, gritando como loucos, correndo barranco a baixo como selvagens, alguns com lanças e espadas, outros com chama ardendo em suas mãos. Piandao não gritou. Ele apenas desceu pelo caminho de terra e logo se aproximou à sua primeira vítima. O pobre soldado apenas teve tempo de arregalar os olhos quando a lâmina veloz rasgou a sua face.

Os ataques seguintes foram tão certeiros quanto os anteriores: Piandao estocou a ponta da espada na garganta de uma soldada, rasgando-lhe a pele; depois desceu como um machado, de cima para baixo, arrancando o ombro e o braço de outro soldado inimigo, manchando o uniforme verde de vermelho sangue; por fim, a espada dançou elegantemente em volta do corpo de seu proprietário, cortando a barriga de três vítimas em apenas um ataque. As entranhas deles começaram a escorrer para fora do corpo enquanto eles gemiam de dor no chão.

O massacre continuou cruelmente por alguns minutos, mas Piandao parou de atacar. No meio do combate, ele simplesmente limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa, retirando os vários fios de sangue escorrendo pela sua pele. Depois limpou a lâmina com o tecido verde e grosso de uma das vítimas morta, deitada debaixo de seu pé. Por fim, ficou apenas olhando um esquadrão inimigo sendo destruído sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Puxa vida, que uso mais inútil da minha arte. O caminho da espada na qual eu aperfeiçoei não deveria ser utilizado como um simples moedor de carne – pensou Piandao, enquanto recolocava a espada na bainha.

Alguns segundos depois, pelas costas do mestre, a general de alta patente, com sua barba que crescia apenas no queixo, mas terminava a apenas alguns dedos depois, com a cicatriz deselegante no lado direito ao seu rosto, aproximava-se. Ele tinha o rosto muito contraído e parecia estar muito chateado, já que sua sobrancelha parecia um monte de tecido dobrado de tanto contraído e os lábios pareciam uma canoa invertida.

- Que mar de sangue desnecessário, que coisa horrível – a voz era agressiva, com tom ríspido.

O mestre das espadas se virou para o general e falou, enquanto andava em sua direção, desviando o pé do corpo de uma soldada inimiga que havia sido decapitada:

- Para o senhor do fogo e para a nação, isso seria considerado uma grande vitória.

Jeong Jeong encarou o soldado de espada embainhada. O combate quase estava no fim. Ainda era ouvido grito de desespero e de dor antes da morte. Então, ao apontar com o dedo indicador para o corpo da soldada decapitada no chão, ele comentou:

- Isso é uma vitória? Eu não sei onde isso é uma vitória. Cada vez mais tenho vontade de fugir do exército, de viajar pelo mundo.

O general continuou a andar, avançando na direção do fim do caminho de terra. Ele desviava suas pisadas do mar verde e vermelho que os corpos dos soldados do reino da terra e do seu sangue faziam.

- Nunca ninguém se arriscou com sucesso deserdar o exército antes. Juro que se Jeong Jeong assim o fizer, eu o copio – comentou o soldado.

O grupo voltou do campo de batalha para as barracas escondidas sobre o topo de um morro. Era um lugar aberto, completamente limpo e os raios do sol batiam com ferocidade. As barracas eram de pano vermelho, mas havia galhos de árvores sobre elas. Muitos soldados se cumprimentavam com o sucesso da empreitada. Piandao, por outro lado, percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa que não o agradava muito.

O soldado Shaon era um rapaz de cabelo escuro, olhos castanhos, rosto bonito e com traços de nobreza, e mãos compridas. Seus olhos castanhos emitiam um ar esnobe quando, já que era comum o ver olhando por sobre o seu nariz fino e delicado. Apesar da aparência elegante, sua voz era estridente, muito ruim de ser ouvido.

- Fiquei sabendo que o jovem Piandao não teve a sua famosa habilidade com a espada destacada em combate. Fiquei pensando, o que seria ter acontecido com "o mestre".

Piandao se calou e permaneceu imóvel, apenas fintando o chato de Shaon com a visão firme.

- Parece que algum dobrador de terra lhe arrancou a língua enquanto estava no combate. O que foi, a verdade dói? – continuou a provocação o jovem arrogante, enquanto aproximava o rosto ao do dele, como se encarasse um leão de savana.

Depois de alguns minutos, Piandao sentia o cabo de couro da espada em sua bainha tocando a pele de sua mão, pronto para agir em caso de emergência. O homem da espada respondeu calmamente, sem respiração alterada, com o coração batendo na velocidade calma:

- É que, se eu não fizer absolutamente nada mais na vida, não tirar minha espada da bainha, já terei acumulado mais vitória do que você na sua vida inteira.

Setes soldados da nação do fogo que ali passavam começaram a gritar, como se eles caçoassem da resposta. Shaon começou a tremer um pedaço do lábio superior direito em raiva. Seus olhos ardiam. De suas mãos, duas bolas de fogos foram conjuradas. Elas brilhavam e ameaçava.

Como resposta Piandao retirou meia espada da bainha com um forte puxão. Ele encarou nos olhos do adversário e disse com a voz levemente alterada, mas com um sorriso disfarçado no rosto:

- É melhor você não fazer o que suas entranhas está querendo fazer. Antes mesmo de mexer seus braços, suas duas mãos estariam cortadas.

Durou um minuto o impasse, mas o dobrador desistiu: as chamas de suas mãos se apagaram e ele cruzou o braço, enquanto seu rosto voltava a ser esnobe. Por fim disse, com a voz ainda irada, quase vomitando sangue de seu estômago, mas lutando para não transparecer sua raiva:

- Um dia, caro Piandao, você sentirá remorso por ofensas a minha pessoa.

De manhã seguinte, o jovem espadachim estava dormindo confortavelmente debaixo da sua tenda com mais dois soldados. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e as suas duas mãos debaixo de sua cabeça. Seu corpo era coberto por um cobertor de pele de coelho. Ao fundo, saindo do estado do sono, ele pode ouvir a conversa dos soldados que ali estavam:

- Sim, parece ser verdade. Jeong Jeong abandonou o cargo!

- Quem disse isso?

- É o que estão falando por ai!

- Eu não acredito!

- Então o general é nosso inimigo?

- Quem abandona o exército é caçado como um traído!

O mestre das espadas, que agora estava acordado, mas continuou fingindo que dormia, perdia em seus pensamentos:

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho mais um empurrão para me tirar daqui. Como eu prometi, se o meu general abandonasse isso, eu também faria isso. É o que farei.

Desta forma, alguns dias depois, sozinho, carregando alguns suprimentos, cantil de água, alguns mapas e a sua velha espada, o novo andarilho partiu pelo mundo em busca de conhecimento.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.02

Piandao tinha saído do exército fazia alguns meses. Ele estava dentro do continente do inimigo, andando por paisagens diversas, algumas magníficas, outras horripilantes. Pelo seu mapa, devia estar próximo a um pântano.

Ele estava dentro de uma pequena estalagem na entrada de uma vila de pescadores de água doce. A estalagem era feita de madeira retirada das árvores da farta vegetação que estava ao lado da cabana. Seu telhado era feito de folhas de plantas secas, deixando a cor escura e cinza como predominante. Internamente era pequena, já que havia apenas três quartos apertados e de poucos móveis. Na entrada dos quartos não havia qualquer porta ou proteção para proteger as pessoas lá dentro de olhares dos que transitava pelos corredores.

Quando Piandao chegou na estalagem, três cidadãos sentados no lado de fora da precária residência, arregalaram os olhos e o fintava com olhar de curiosidade e interesse. Era um velho senhor de cabelos brancos, um garotinho de nariz torto e olhos remelentos e uma garota de vestido sujo de barro e unhas encardidas. Ao entrar na estalagem, pode perceber que eles correram a passos longos e velozes na direção da vila.

- Espero que não encontre desafios ou problemas aqui. Não estou muito a fim de lutar hoje. Quero descansar apenas.

Algumas horas depois, porem, seu descanso foi interferido por uma jovem mulher. Ela tinha os cabelos presos por fitas amarelas. Seu rosto era de cansaço e desespero. Não era muito bonita, mas ao menos era mais bela das mulheres vista até agora na pequena vila. Sua roupa verde e amarela estava amarrotada e um pouco suja, mas ainda era melhor do que todos da cidade. Seus olhos castanhos eram normais, como todos do local, assim como sua estatura de nada se diferenciava dos outros.

- Por favor, é aqui que tem o espadachim? – perguntou a garota na porta do seu quarto. Sua voz era de uma jovem um pouco preocupada, mas que tentava mostrar confiança.

- Sim, é aqui sim – respondeu Piandao. Ele estava de pé, alongando o braço direito através de puxada de sua mão esquerda no seu ombro direito.

A moça entrou no sem saber direito onde colocar as mãos e onde pisar, como se aquele lugar fosse os aposentos de um rei. Ela cruzou os braços e disse logo, com o tom de voz estressada:

- Nós da vila estamos pedindo a sua ajuda. Nós podemos recompensar com qualquer coisa que desejar.

Piandao percebeu que neste momento era para a jovem se insinuar, como se estivesse oferecendo sexo como uma das recompensas. Mas era ridículo como ela estava insegura e intimidada. Ela relembrou das prostitutas que havia "experimentado" na época da sua juventude e de exercito. As garotas se mexiam de forma sensual, rebolando, com olhos que pareciam de felinas, cheiro de perfumes bem forte... A coitada da garota não sabia o que estava fazendo.

O espadachim torceu levemente o lábio em um sorriso escondido e perguntou com a voz séria, mas escondendo a gargalhada que queria dar:

- Qual exatamente é a ajuda desejada? Não sou um herói a procura de recompensas, de casamentos ou de jovens virgens. Se você pudesse me dizer logo o que deseja, poderia lhe dar a minha resposta mais rapidamente.

A garota corou e parou imediatamente a sua desengonçada e ridícula tentativa de sedução. Ela falou velozmente, com a bochecha levemente corada de vergonha pelo papelão que havia passado:

- Pois bem, nossa vila está sendo atacada por um animal enorme, chifrudo e de dentes pontiagudos. Não sabemos direito que monstro é esse, mas estamos com medo. Você poderia matar tal criatura?

O homem começou a alongas o braço esquerdo, segurando o cotovelo esquerdo com a mão direita, quando respondeu com o tom de voz fria como a sua espada:

- Não. Não posso ajudar. Estou caminhando por este mundo no objetivo de aprender, de sabedoria e de aperfeiçoamento pessoal. Não tenho interesse algum em ajudá-los e de me tornar herói. Não tenho como filosofia interferir na vida das pessoas, independentemente de qual seja a vidas delas. Prefiro apenas observar de fora.

Piandao então parou com o alongamento. Ele foi na direção dela, parou na sua frente, colocou sua mão no ombro da garota e a puxou na direção da porta. Ele dizia enquanto fazia isso:

- Agora, se puder me dar licença, daqui a pouco terei que dar uma saída. Mais tarde eu volto, e ai você pode voltar, se quiser e estiver com vontade. Mas não agora.

Era de tarde, o sol já não era visto direito pois as árvores nos morros encobria completamente o sol. O caminho de volta era meio lamacento, escorregadio e completamente irregular, com várias subidas e descidas. Mas isso não incomodava o espadachim. Ele estava feliz pois havia conseguido treinar com um grande lutador dobrador de terra numa cidade a algumas horas da vila que estava hospedado.

Quando estava próximo à estalagem, começando a descer outro morro no meio do caminho, ele pode ver mais ao longe, na sua visão a casa de estalagem estava no tamanho de uma bola, a casa de madeira metade destruída. Podia ver alguns corpos de pessoas esmagadas ao chão, como se estivessem sidas pisoteadas por algo enorme. Ele correu na direção do lugar sobre a lama do caminho, quase escorregando na descida, mas conseguindo permanecer em pé.

Ao se aproximar de uma das vítimas, pode perceber que era a jovem que esteve com ele a pouco tempo atrás. Seu rosto estava pálido e os lábios já estavam roxos. Suas pernas estavam completamente esmagadas. Sua roupa estava rasgada deixava revelar um dos seis, mas este estava encharcado de sangue, já grosso e coagulado. O cadáver ainda tinha os olhos abertos, mas estes não tinham mais vida. O cheiro era muito forte e repulsivamente desagradável.

Ele aproximou-se, ajoelhou ao lado da garota e disse:

- Pobre jovem. Que morte horrível que ele deve ter tido. O que mais me incomoda é que talvez eu pudesse ter evitado isso.

Ele então fechou os olhos dela, passando os dedos nas pálpebras sujas de barro, e antão levantou, neste momento ele com os joelhos sujos de barro.

Naquela noite ele realizou o funeral clássico em sua nação de origem. Os corpos foram incinerados com honras.

Shaon estava com alguns soldados colegas, de pé conversando sobre coisas bobas e fúteis, como o que fazer com o colar de um dos soldados mortos, quando percebeu um certo cochicho. Próximo dele, ao lado esquerdo, havia uma roda de cinco soldados de armaduras vermelhas dos soldados. Os gritos deles eram de surpresa:

- Não acredito! – dizia um

- Verdade? – perguntava o outro.

Curioso, Shaon aproximou-se do grupo e, com o seu costumeiro rosto arrogante, e olhar de superior, ele perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Piandao é um desertor!

Aquelas palavras pareciam músicas em seus ouvidos. Ele pensou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto e dando as costas para aquele grupo de "ralé":

- Era tudo que eu precisava. Agora eu posso matar aquele desgraçado, sem EU ser chamado de traidor. Pelo contrário, serei bem visto se eu fizer isso!

O arrogante então começou a rir baixo, enquanto começava a imaginar e a ouvir como ele iria matar seu desafeto.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 03

Já havia passado vários anos que Piandao tinha saído do exército. Ele havia percorrido pelo mundo inteiro. Havia passado pelo pólo norte, pólo sul, nas antigas ruínas dos templos dos monges dobradores de ar. Esteve dentro de Ba-Sing-Se após o fim do cerco do general Iroh, assim como esteve em OmaShu e conheceu pessoalmente o rei da cidade. Esteve no deserto, mas não caminhou muito por ele. Esteve no pântano, mas não permaneceu muito tempo por lá. Ele conseguiu matar a criatura que assombrava a vila, um enorme gorila-gigante. Conseguiu descobrir um grande tesouro perdido em uma caverna, tesouro este protegido por dois texugo-toupeira na qual tivera que lutar.

O tempo não perdoa as coisas, e acostuma envelhecer não só os objetos, mas também os seres vivos. Piandao não era mais o jovem que era na época do exército. Seu rosto já possuía grandes rugas e a pele já estava com as marcas da sua falta de juventude. Mas os seus cabelos ainda estavam negros, seja os da cabeça, seja os de seu cavanhaque. Acostumava usar um uniforme negro, um grande camisão negro com faixa dourada de sua volta e botões para fechar a roupa. Seus músculos, apesar de mais velhos e escondidos sobre a roupa pesada e debaixo da pele um pouco mais flácida do que o de anos anteriores, continuava forte e ágil.

Graças aos tesouros encontrados durante a sua caminhada, o mestre pode comprar uma elegante e enorme residência na cidade de Shu Jing. Ali, ele reformou a residência e a deixou com a sua cara. Havia um enorme salão decorado com tapetes e cortinas vermelhas, comprados na cidade. As janelas do salão era enormes, quase ocupava a largura inteira da parede. Nesta sala, Piandao praticava seu treinamento em caligrafia, pintando letras em folhas de papeis. Ele também reformou o local de frente à entrada do grande salão. Ele decorou o chão com um desenho muito bonito da flor de lótus, assim como o fez em outras partes do casarão, como o portão enorme, feito de madeira da entrada.

Como um artista na arte da forja de espada, ele construiu uma pequena forja no fundo da sua propriedade. As especificações da construção da forja eram únicas no mundo, havia uma mistura de várias coisas conhecidas durante anos.

Como mordomo, Piandao tinha Gordo. Gordo usava o mesmo uniforme de Piandao, porem era maior já que a roupa tinha que cobrir a grande barriga. Diferentemente do seu mestre, ele possuía cabelos grisalhos, já que sua idade era mais avançada do que o dono da residência. Apesar de um mordomo ruim, as comidas de Gordo era simplesmente divinos! Com os ingredientes corretos, Gordo era capaz de criar gororoba mais deliciosas que seu mestre jamais comera antes.

Em um dia desses, Gordo apareceu ao salão de treino de caligrafia com o rosto completamente suada. O seu nariz estava escorrendo. Ele tinha uma tosse carregada, aquela tosse que se ouve o pulmão gemer dentro do tórax. O mordomo andava vagarosamente e quase tombava aos lados. Piandao viu aquela situação. Ele largou o pincel ao lado do papel onde escrevia, levantou-se enquanto largava a manga da sua roupa, e foi na direção do homem. Ao se aproximar, Gordo disse com a voz rouca e fraca algo que não precisava avisar:

- Acho que estou doente senhor. Peguei uma gripe forte acredito eu, mas pode deixar que logo farei sua comida e...

O chefe colocou a mão sobre o ombro do ajudante e comentou com a sua voz tranqüila:

- Acalma-se, não precisa preocupação. As pessoas têm todo o direito de adoecer-se. É algo natural e que não podemos controlar a situação. Deixe que eu mesmo preparo o meu chá, jantar, almoço e tudo mais. Quero apenas que você deite e relaxe calmamente.

O mordomo sorriu agradecido e então deu uma tombada de lado. Piandao segurou o ajudante pelo braço, evitando que o mesmo caísse. Sem preocupação, o homem o levou até o seu quarto e o fez se deitar ali. O quarto era até que grande e bem decorado para um empregado e ajudante. Sempre com a cor vermelha predominando devido aos objetos serem feitos na nação do fogo, era um lugar aconchegante.

- Agora se deite. Irei até o boticário pegar algumas ervas e chás ótimos para a cura de sua doença. Logo estarei aqui – disse o chefe enquanto cobria o mordomo com o lençol vermelho de seda.

- Ok, mestre – agradeceu o homem com o tom de voz envergonhada, afinal, ele não deveria dar trabalho ao seu senhor, ele estava ali para o ajudar.

Assim, o espadachim foi na direção da cidade. A cidade ficava em um grande vale. Casas eram vistas sobre o morro, acima do nível em que o centro da cidade ficava. A maioria dos telhados era na cor vermelha. Entre as casas havia dezenas de chaminés em metal emitindo fumaça negra e mal cheirosa, resultado de fundições e das fábricas ali instaladas.

Ele estava a apenas alguns passos da entrada do boticário, quando viu algo. Na porta do estabelecimento, um quarteto de veteranos de guerra estavam conversando, relembrando da época da guerra. Todos eles já tinham uma certa idade, provavelmente muitos tinham a sua idade. Um havia ganhado uma cicatriz na testa. O outro havia perdido o nariz. Porem, os demais nada de feio poderia ser visto. Um destes soldados, Piandao pode reconhecer um rosto conhecido. Era o de um antigo colega de batalha.

- Senhor, estou lhe reconhecendo de algum lugar – interrompeu a conversa dos senhores.

Eles pararam, com a cara fechada e com olhos fintando com ódio a intromissão.

- Desculpe a intromissão – pediu o mestre espadachim, fazendo os gestos de reverência: esticando a mão direita e a colocando na frente do corpo. Em seguida ele fecha o punho esquerdo, colocando abaixo da mão direita. Por fim, dobra o corpo levemente para frente.

Os veteranos repetiram o gesto, mas ainda não tinham o rosto amigável. Piandao continuou:

- Você não esteve comigo no 2º grupo especial de ataque furtivo da infantaria do senhor do fogo?

Um dos veteranos, que tinha o cabelo preso como normalmente os homens faziam, arregalou os olhos. Depois começou a gesticular o dedo indicador, na direção do sujeito, como se o reconhecesse. Por fim, falou com a voz empolgada e completamente sem agressividade:

- Piandao é você mesmo? É você quem está aqui?

- Sim sou eu – respondeu abrindo um tímido sorriso no rosto e aproximando-se mais próximo do amigo, ficando apenas alguns passos de distância.

- Eu jamais achei que eu o encontraria novamente, pensei que você estivesse morto! Depois que os boatos sobre a sua deserção correra pela companhia inteira, achei que a esta altura você estivesse enterrado! – comentou o veterano. Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de seu antigo companheiro.

- Sim, o boato é verdadeiro, mas não morri – falou por fim o mestre.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, os outros três ex-soldados voltaram a fechar a cara, mas desta vez começaram a resmungar e a falar com tom de desaprovação e quase de intimidação:

- Você é um desistente? E ainda tem coragem de aparece?

- Esse ai quer morrer.

- Que cara de pau!

Piandao, aou ouvir as palavras, ficou ereto, olhando os veteranos por rabo de olho e com os músculos preparados para agir, enquanto segurava a bainha da espada em sua cintura. Ele continuou em alerta, pronto para agir, se fosse necessário, mas perguntou ao colega:

- Quais as novidades? O que de bom tem acontecido em nossa humilde cidade e no poderoso exército da nação do fogo?

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu com o Shaon. Ele é o chefe da seção da guarda local da nossa cidade! – disse o antigo guerreiro, com o sorriso de provocação no rosto. Ele sabia das brigas que esse e Piandao tivera no passado.

Piandao não respondeu, apenas sorriu com o rosto sereno. Ele pensava:

- Que coincidência. Ele, chefe da guarda desta cidade? Acho que seria uma boa oportunidade eu aparecer ali e me anunciar. Sim, porque mais cedo, mais tarde, a notícia sobre a minha existência chegará em seus ouvidos. Antes que isso aconteça, é claro, tentarei ser o mais persuasivo possível na tentativa de convencê-lo a continuar a me deixar em paz. Espero que o tempo tenha o feito amadurecer, assim como aconteceu comigo.

Em seguida, depois de se despedir dos guardas na reserva, o homem entrou no boticário. Comentou para o senhor que ali estava a situação de seu mordomo. Este sorriu e lhe entregou algumas plantas verdes e um pouco de mel. Aqueles eram os ingredientes do chá que Piandao deveria fazer.

Na volta, ele passou pela rua onde a guarda da cidade, preocupada na proteção dos habitantes contra eles mesmos, estava fixada. A casa era de apenas dois andares, e ocupava meio quarteirão. Alem de janelas grandes, havia uma porta de ferro, que vivia aberta. No lado de fora apenas alguns movimentos, mas lá dentro havia vários guardas da civilização, com os seus uniformes negros e vermelhos, mas nenhum usava armadura. As mulheres e os homens que ali estavam não tinham cara de guerreiros, mas sim de burocratas que viviam vendo papeis e mais papeis.

O senhor entrou no hall. Estava muito quente o local. Atrás de uma mesa de madeira pequena e colocada no canto da sala, uma mulher de cabelos compridos balançava o leque vagarosamente, enquanto preenchia algumas folhas. Suor escorria pela testa, deixando a sua cara brilhante e oleosa. O rapaz foi até e ela, vagarosamente e respeitosamente. Então, ele fez o tradicional gesto de respeito e falou ao mesmo tempo:

- Bom dia senhorita, por favor, gostaria de conversar com o delegado Shaon.

A moça virou-se para o pedido do velho, ainda mexendo o leque, e com a cara completamente entediada, e comentou:

- Se o senhor quiser fazer uma queixa, tem que falar comigo!

- Não é bem uma queixa. Sou Piandao, um velho amigo do delegado da cidade na época que ele era apenas um soldado na infantaria de elite. Acho que ele gostaria de me ver – falou o espadachim ainda com o rosto sério e centrado, mas com os olhos brilhando pela luz do sol.

A mulher levantou, foi até ao pé da escada, que estava atrás de uma parede, e gritou bem alto e estridente:

- Shaon, tem uma visita de velhos amigos!

- Quem é maldita! – respondeu a voz cansada, mas que o velho mestre sabia bem que pertencia de seu antigo desafeto.

- Esta pessoa diz ser Piandao!

Neste momento, Shaon deu um pulo na sua cadeira de madeira, e se levantou com o corpo apoiado sobre a mesa, punhos fechados e olhos arregalados. Ele falou para si mesmo, em pleno estado de surpresa:

- Piandao?!

O rosto de Shaon se retorcia de raiva e ódio. As mãos dele começava a pegar fogo , incendiando algumas folhas sobre a mesa. Ele continuava com o mesmo olhar arrogante, os mesmos traços no seu rosto, mas assim como o rival, sua pele estava bem mais enrugada. E os fios de seus cabelos eram grisalhos.

Ele desceu as escadas e então ficou de frente para Piadao a apenas cinco passos de distancia. A guarda e a mesa separavam as duas pessoas. O delegado falou, olhando por cima do nariz, com o seu velho olhar arrogante:

- É você mesmo Piandao? Guardas, prende-o.

Piandao arregalou os olhos e se preparou.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 04

A guarda que estava ali ficou meio sem saber o que fazer. Porem, ela foi à direção do mestre, com os braços abertos. Piandao apenas desviou-se com o corpo. Neste momento, três outros soldados que estavam entrando no hall de entrada dispararam na direção do mestre, gritando:

- Eu, pare imediatamente.

Piandao retirou a bainha da espada, porem, não colocou a espada para combater. Ele tinha apenas a bainha nas mãos. O objeto era feito de madeira, mas tinha uma pintura preta e desenhos entalhados no lado de fora.

Dois tentaram pegar os braços do velho, mas este girou o corpo. A ponta da bainha atingiu como um raio o queixo de um deles. A cabeça do mesmo virou com muita força para o lado e para cima. O pobre soldado caiu completamente inconsciente, na verdade, atordoado. Ainda no mesmo golpe, a lateral da bainha atingiu o pescoço, na lateral. Um grande hematoma roxo criou-se na pele do sujeito. A vítima caiu de lado, gemendo de dor.

O terceiro soldado, ao ver tudo o que acontecia, girou os braços, fez gestos com as mãos e disparou um jato de chama vermelho. A chama viajou pelo ar, indo na direção do espadachim. Este agaichou na última hora, ao mesmo tempo em que deferia o ataque com o objeto na direção das regiões baixas. O sujeito dobrou o corpo gritando de dor e com o rosto retorcido, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos sobre a região dolorida.

A escrivã que o atendera alguns minutos antes, ficou na dúvida se atacava ou não. Então, pegou um bastão de baixo da mesa, e o apontou na direção do mestre. Em seguida, gritou com a voz cheio de medo:

- Pare agora ou terei que lhe machucar.

Sem ver a mulher, Piandao fez a espada mover no ar, de baixo para cima. Quase não foi possível ver o ataque. Um grande pedaço da arma caiu no chão. Em seguida, a lâmina voou na direção do rosto da moça, mas a face da espada acabou acertando a bochecha, como se ele estivesse dando um tapa na sua cara. Ela caiu ao chão.

Shaon arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisado. O mestre puxou a mesa da escrivã para ao seu lado, tirando-o da sua frente. Em seguida, caminhou vagarosamente, com a espada apontada para o peito do inimigo. Porem, o rosto de Piandao estava calmo e tranqüilo, apesar de alguns fios de cabelo estarem fora do lugar.

Com a ponta da arma a apenas alguns centímetros do corpo de Shaon, Piandao comentou tranqüilamente:

- Eu vim aqui apenas para conversarmos e rever velhos conhecidos. Achei que os anos o haviam amadurecido, havia levado embora a sua arrogância. Mas vejo que estou enganado.

Piandao recolheu a espada, colocando-a dentro da bainha preta sem mexer os olhos ou prestando a atenção no ato. Enquanto isso, falava:

- Por isso, eu lhe dou um único aviso. Não tente nada contra mim. Deixe-me em paz na minha casa. Este é o meu último aviso. Já poupei a sua vida duas vezes. Não é porque hoje estou mais nobre e com mais sabedoria que irei poupá-la pela terceira vez!

O mestre da espada deu-lhe as costas e saiu pela porta. Shaon via o sujeito sumindo por entre a luz do dia que entrava pela porta. Ele ficou ali, parado, de olhos arregalados e com a respiração rápida e suor no rosto, causado pelo medo. Depois de algum tempo, ele se levantou, deixou os olhos na posição normal, limpou o suor no rosto, e comentou para si mesmo:

- Acho que terei que visitar a companhia do exército da cidade. Jovens soldados irão adorar matar um velho desertor!

Piandao voltou com as ervas compradas. Chegou na cozinha para preparar o chá. O local era feito de um tipo de azulejos antigos, na cor branca. Colocou um bule sobre a chama de um fogão a lenha, para aquecer a água que estava lá dentro. Após a fumaça começar a evaporar, ele apagou a chama através de um balde de água jogado sobre a lenha. Depois colocou os ingredientes, mexeu-os dentro do bule com uma colher de pau.

Ele levou até o mordomo. Colocou ele na posição sentada. As suas costas apoiaram-se na parede. A cara de Gordo estava suado e não parecia saudável com o rosto branco e pálido e cabelos despenteados.

- Tome Gordo. Este chá tem um gosto horrível, mas irá ajudá-lo a melhoras desta doença – disse o mestre. Ele ofereceu uma xícara do chá esfumaçante. O mordomo pegou-o e sorriu enquanto agradecia:

- Muito obrigado mestre. O senhor é muito gentil.

- Sim, sou gentil, mas minha paciência tem limite. Espero que fique curado logo. Será muito ruim ter que cuidar de tudo sozinho – disse Piandao com um pequeno sorriso lateral.

Na frente do quartel da cidade estava um grupo de soldados andando de um lado para o outro. A parede do lugar tinha três metros de altura e era maciça. Os soldados vestiam roupas vermelhas de exercícios físicos, ou seja, era camisas sem manga e bem soltas para facilitar na transpiração. Um dos soldados estava fazendo flexão de braços. Tinha músculos fortes e torneados. Ele escutou a voz de alguém mais velho lhe chamando:

- Ei jovem soldado, preciso lhe falar algo.

Ele virou o rosto para o lado, com o objetivo de ver quem era, ao mesmo tempo em que parava com o exercício físico. Perguntou:

- O que você tem para contar?

- Eu sei onde mora um antigo desertor do excército! – disse Shaon. Era ele quem estava ali, parado ao lado do soldado, com os braços cruzados e com um olhar maligno.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.05

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Gordo melhorou de sua gripe. As nuvens estavam muito escuras. Gotas pequenas de uma garoa leve caia no chão, umedecendo as pedras do chão. Uma poça de água era chacoalhada por uma gota que caiu.

Neste instante, um pé pisou sobre a poça. Gotas diversas espirraram. O pé era composto de uma bota de coro.

Havia dezenas de soldados andando pelas ruas da cidade. Eram homens de cara fechados e de corpo forte. Alguns carregavam armas nas costas, como enormes machados. Outros conseguiam dobrar o fogo. A multidão de soldados lotava a rua. O grupo era simplesmente intimidador. Não havia espaço para mais ninguém andar por ela. Pessoas fechavam as janelas das casas.

Os soldados podiam ver a pequena colina verde, ao fundo, onde uma enorme casa estava parada, e eles caminhavam para lá.

Enquanto isso, dois senhores viviam tranqüilamente naquela casa sobre a colina. Gordo varria o chão do local onde o mestre fazia suas espadas. Sua vassoura era feira de folhas secas de árvores. A varrição levantava terra amarela e ia se juntando fora dos limites do lugar.

Piandao estava batendo com um martelo especial sobre a lâmina de uma recente espada fabricada pelas suas mãos. O som enchia todo o local. A lâmina ainda estava meio alaranjada devido ao infernal calor pelo qual havia sofrido.

- Logo terminarei esta espada, senhor Gordo. Ela não é tão significativa assim para mim, não houve qualquer material especial nela. Mas ficará bela e a venderei para as lojas de armas logo. Ela me ajudará a pagar as despesas com o remédio – comentou o mestre enquanto continuava com as barulhentas batidas no metal.

- Desculpe-me senhor pela doença - pediu Gordo, enquanto juntava a terra em um montinho pronto para ser pego com uma pá.

Com o rosto suado devido ao calor que a forja em chamas, o forjador respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que deu um tempo nas batidas e virou o rosto para o seu criado:

- Quantas vezes eu terei que pedir, meu pequeno Gordo, que você não tem o motivo de ficar preocupado com a doença. Eu cobro muito de você, mas isso não me é permitido fazer.

Gordo agradeceu com o gesto de respeito de mãos. Piandao largou por um momento o martelo e também fez o gesto. Gordo se retirou, indo na direção da casa central, debaixo das gotas da garoa.

- Bom mordomo. Pena que não é o mesmo como estudante. Não consegue aprender mais rapidamente – comentou olhando o amigo sumir. Então ele voltou para suas tarefas.

Algum tempo depois, o ajudante estava próximo à porta principal. A porta de madeira na entrada emitiu o som de batidas na porta. Alguém estava no lado de fora e parecia estar ansioso.

- Droga. Será que é mais um jovem querendo aprender o "caminho da espada?" Eu não agüento mais a arrogância desses jovens – comentou o ajudante enquanto atravessava o longo jardim verde da entrada na direção da porta.

Ele retirou as trancas e a empurrou lentamente. A porta rangiu e deixou uma pequena passagem. O mordomo olhou pelo espaço e viu algo horrível: dezenas de soldados, todos rangendo os dentes, todos de arma em punho e prontos para um combate. Eram jovens, eram soldados, tinham sede de combate. Quase que imediatamente, e com os olhos arregalados, Gordo fechou a porta como um relâmpago.

- Santo Deus! – comentou o homem o corpo relando na madeira da porta, como se ele tentasse protegê-la inconscientemente dos ataques dos soldados.

A porta de madeira recebeu uma enorme batida. Lascas de madeira voaram ao céu. A porta deu uma envergada. Novamente ela sofreu outro ataque e outro em seguida, até que ela foi aberta totalmente. Gordo começou a correr na direção do mestre, gritando como um desesperado:

- Piandao, mestre, cuidado, cuidado. Fuja.

O mestre estava com a nova espada em suas mãos. Na verdade, estava sendo segurada por uma ferramenta de aço. Ao seu lado, uma pequena tina de água gelada e clara esperava pelo mergulho quente da arma. Ele colocou rapidamente a arma no lugar. Uma enorme nuvem de vapor surgiu de dentro da água, devido ao esfriamento do metal da arma. Após o término do resfriamento e do fim do barulho causado pela atividade, Piandao começou a escutar gritos: "Inimigos, mestre, inimigos!".

Ele saiu de dentro do seu galpão e com a espada na mão, ele apareceu no jardim dos fundos. Uma quantidade enorme de soldados de roupas vermelhas descia rapidamente a escada. Eles apontavam com o dedo Piandao e se aproximavam rapidamente, graças aos seus passos velozes. Armas começaram a aparecer em punhos. Fogo sendo conjurado era possível de ser ouvido.

O mar de gente parou a apenas alguns passos de distância do velho homem. Um desses homens, um jovem de olhos castanhos e rosto marcante, apontou o dedo na direção do rosto do velho ex-soldado e gritou com a voz grossa e intimidadora:

- Se você se entregar, sua morte será indolor!

O mestre ficou silencioso. Ele olhava para as várias pessoas que estavam ali como se ele contasse a quantidade de pessoas. Ao fim, ele fechou os olhos, e o abriu depois lentamente. Olhou para a espada recentemente criada sendo segurada pela sua mão esquerda e falou com a voz tranqüila:

- Já sei como esta espada se chamará. Eu irei lhe batizar como "A mãe das 100 mortes".

Em seguida, o mestre correu rapidamente para dentro do seu galpão de forjada. As pessoas gritaram a berros e corridas agressivos para cima dele:

- Pegue o desertor e mate-o sem dó.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.06

Dois soldados entravam pela varanda do galpão e então pela porta de entrada. Esta porta tinha o tamanho o suficiente para apenas duas pessoas passarem de cada vez. Os dois soldados entrava pela porta com as mãos esticadas e prontas para conjurar fogo. Como todos os outros soldados, usavam roupas vermelhas e uniformes oficiais.

Como um encanto, um raio de ferro passou na frente deles. "Zap" fez a espada afiada do mestre. Os rostos dos soldados ficaram perplexos com a velocidade do ataque e não conseguiram reagir.

As mãos dos soldados haviam sido arrancadas de seus braços! Uma cachoeira de sangue jorrava de seus membros para todos os lados. Enquanto a mão caia ao chão ainda pulsante e com a cor de vivo, o soldado da direita olhou para o membro faltante e gritou em desespero e agonia:

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O mais novo maneta correu de dentro da casa, com o rosto encharcada de sangue e lágrimas, a berros e em desesperos. Os primeiros soldados da multidão que estava ali ficaram com o rosto assustado. Olhos eram arregalados. A boca estava repuxada. Olhares eram desviados da imagem horrível que era visto.

Um dos soldados, um de cabelo comprido e negro, com o rosto forte e firme, com o olhar confiante e fervente de raiva, ordenou com a voz confiante e com o tom alto:

- Não tenham medo. Esse traidor deverá ser massacrado!

Neste momento, Piandao corria pelos fundos na direção do jardim de bambus. Era um jardim que ficava a alguns metros do chão. O piso, na verdade era terra pura e bem marrom, mas que era encoberta pelo verde das folhas de bambu. Ele corria por entre as plantas, cortando as que estavam na sua frente em rápidos ataques. Era possível ouvir os "Zap" das cortadas.

A uma certa altura, ele começou a ouvir passos velozes e disparos de fogos vindo atrás dele. Ele olhou pelo rabo de olho para a direção e falou com o rosto confiante e quase sadicamente:

- Pobres jovens. Tenho muita estima pelos jovens de hoje...

Ele parou de correr. Virou-se para onde os perseguidores vinham, olhando uma dúzia de soldados se aproximando e misturado pelos bambus. Colocou uma das mãos levantada, na altura do seu ombro, esticou o corpo para frente como se fosse uma espada e colocou a prateada arma com a ponta próxima ao chão. Então disse, sentindo o sangue passando pelas suas veias e o aquecendo por dentro:

- ... mas infelizmente, aqui será a sepultara deles!

O primeiro soldado a se aproximar era um adolescente de olhos azuis e rosto bonito, mas sua cara tinha as veias saltadas na pele. Ele gritava e corria na direção do mestre com uma lança na mão.

Piandao desviou o ataque com a mão esquerda. O moleque tentou outra estocada, empurrando a lança como se espetasse algo. Novamente o mestre desviou o ataque, mas agora a espada serviu como bloqueio. Por fim, o adolescente tentou outra estocada na direção do tórax do velho. Este cortou a ponta da lança, deixando que apenas o pedaço de madeira o acertasse. Em seguida, outro "zap" cortou o ar, vindo da direita para esquerda. Um enorme pedaço do crânio do garoto junto com o seu, agora esmagado, cérebro.

Três outros soldados o cercaram, sempre se situação por entre os bambus. Um deles gritou, enquanto estava pronto para um ataque de fogo:

- Atenção, ele está aqui!

Os dobradores rodaram a sua volta vagarosamente, encarando-o e em posição de ataque. Piandao permaneceu imóvel e fechou os olhos. Inspirava profundamente e exalava vagarosamente. De repente, com a aproximação de mais 4 soldados, os que cercavam agiram e dispararam jatos de fogos. As labaredas vermelhas e alaranjadas voaram na direção do mestre. Ele abriu os olhos e começou a girar e a mexer a sua espada em uma velocidade nunca vista antes. Ele também começou a girar o corpo como um furacão. Os jatos de fogos pegavam na lâmina da espada e eram desviadas para outro lado. Ela aquecia o metal da arma, a deixava quase em brasa, mas não atingiu a pele do espadachim.

Terminado o ataque os agora sete soldados ficaram de bocas abertas e rostos espantados. O espadachim parou de rodar, imobilizou a prateada espada como se fosse a continuação do seu braço e disse:

- Acho que os garotos deveriam ter ficado em casa no dia de hoje. É uma pena ter que fazer familiares serem obrigados a realizar cerimonial de enterro.

Neste instante, Piandao partiu para cima de um dos soldados e conseguiu enfiar a ponta da arma dentro da carne da barriga. Este redobrou de dor e caiu no chão. Em seguida, dançou até o outro soldado e com apenas um único vôo da espada, ele cortou a pele do pescoço do outro soldado, do tronco do terceiro, a carne da perna esquerda do quarto soldado e decapitou o quinto soldado. Todo este ataque ocorreu em um único "zap". Porem os gritos de dor e da morte se misturava com o som de retaliação.

Sobraram apenas dois soldados no local. Eles gritaram com a maior força possível nos pulmões, colocando a mão ao lado da boca:

- Aqui, ele está aqui. Venham rápido.

Piandao pode ouvir as dezenas de passos subindo no pequeno jardim de bambu e caminhando pela planta. Este som mostrava que logo ele estaria cercado. Sem demora, ele girou o corpo em seu próprio eixo e com outro "zap", a lâmina afiada cortou a traquéia dos dois soldados. Eles puderam sentir o gosto de metal dentro da sua boca antes de caírem mortos no chão.

- Já foram dez – comentou o espadachim, enquanto dava as costas e corria para fora do jardim o mais rapidamente possível.

Ele continuou a correr, escutando a multidão em sua cola. Em alguns segundos depois, ele conseguira sair do local e alcançou uma enorme fonte de água. A fonte parecia uma enorme concha branca sobre um pequeno lago, onde um pequeno jato de água saia da ponta e escorria pela estátua. Devido ao tempo, a rocha já estava esverdeada devido ao musgo acumulado pelos anos de água. Do orifício que saia a água, um pouco de vapor de água era expelido devido às caldeiras internas que servia para ativar o chafariz.

Quando Piandao alcançou as bordas da fonte, trás soldados apareceu no local vindo pelos flancos. Eles pararam com os olhos em ódio, e soltaram mais jatos de fogo alaranjado. Ele abaixou dentro da água. Ele via as luzes das chamas laranjas queimando lá fora, no seco.

Todo molhando, com a roupa encharcada e ainda mais escura, fios de cabelos juntos e grudados como se fosse um só e espirrando gotas por todos os lados, o mestre se levantou. Ele atingiu os olhos dos sujeitos com a água. Os soldados ficaram algum tempo cegos, enquanto a água fazia arder tal órgão. Este pequeno tempo lhe deu a oportunidade de enfiar a espada na carne e lhe retirar a vida.

- Até agora fora 12 – disse Piadao, retirando os fios molhados e grudentos de sua testa.

Neste momento, ele pode ver uma quantidade enorme de vultos o cercando. Havia pessoas atrás das folhas, dos bambus e das plantas que rodeava o chafariz. Sim, aos poucos os soldados se revelaram por todas as partes, cercando-o completamente. Ele pode perceber que, se aquilo fosse visto de cima, a imagem lembraria a de uma flor, e ele seria o miolo. Os inimigos as pétalas vermelhas.

Na linha de frente, Piandao pode contar, através de uma olhada rápida e por intinto, a existência de 10 soldados. O resto da multidão estava atrás e não seriam capazes de atacar. Eles tinham os rostos ainda mais irados e tenebrosos.

O mestre sorriu, pulou como um grande macaco para cima do chafariz. Ficou parado, um dos pés apoiado sobre onde espirrava a água, e o outro apoiando o corpo, pisando sobre a concha de pedra. Ele então sorriu, girando a espada no ar e a parando apontada para os soldados de uma forma desafiadora, e por fim disse, deixando a cara séria novamente:

- Acho que desta vez eu estou em apuros. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, terei que usar o máximo da minha técnica. Hoje, antes de morrerem, vocês irão presenciar uma verdadeira obra prima.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 07

Piandao pulou no meio do mar de pessoas, com a espada em punhos e a ponta para baixo. A espada perfurou o crânio de mais um soldado antes do espadachim cair por terra e entre todos os soldados que estavam ali. A multidão era tanta que uma pessoa não conseguia dar um único pequeno passo para o lado ou para o outro sem trombar no amigo do lado.

Quando o mestre estava no chão, um grupo de soldados que estavam cercando o senhor caiu em cima. Eles tentavam agarrar e se jogavam sobre o espadachim. Mas, foi tolice. Como um furacão, os seis soldados foram jogados para traz, espalhando grossas gotas de sangue, enquanto a espada girava no ar. Como dominó, os soldados que estavam imediatamente atrás acabaram tombando e quase a multidão inteira caiu.

- Veja, já estou na vantagem novamente! – comentou o mestre, enquanto os vários soldados em volta tentava se levantar da queda. Respirou firme e então Piandao começou com o seu ataque!

A pequena figura ia se infiltrando no meio dos vários homens de vermelho. Apesar de quase não haver espaço entre os soldados, Piandao ia cortando os corpos. Membros e ondas de sangue ia sendo jogados e espalhando pelo o ar, enquanto ele caminhava por entre a multidão na direção de uma saída. Gritos de dor e berros da morte atordoava as pessoas que ali estavam.

- Recuem um pouco, de espaço para atacarmos! – gritou uma jovem soldada de bandana preta e de olhos cor caramelo.

Com a ordem, os soldados recuaram e deram um pouco de espaço para Piandao, cerca de quatro passos de distância.

Ele estava com o rosto completamente encharcado de sangue provocado pelas mortes por ele cometidas. Não era mais preta a sua roupa: nela tinha várias manchas avermelhadas. Ele estava com um dos pés apoiado sobre o tronco de um soldado estragado pela lâmina, com a arma ao lado do corpo, brilhando devido aos raios de sol que batia nela. Mesmo o sangue e os pedaços de carne humano que estava na arma era capaz de evitar o seu brilho. Ele tinha a respiração rápido devida o grande esforço físico. Sentia um pouco de dor nas articulações de suas mãos, nas juntas do joelho. O músculo do braço direito já ardia devido ao esforço físico.

Ele percebeu a situação. Assim, ficou ereto e começou a controlar a respiração novamente, vagarosamente respirando profundamente e exalando. Comentava a si mesmo, com os olhos fechados e sentindo o ar enchendo os pulmões:

- Não sou mais tão jovem como eu era antes. Tenho que parar de fazer essas manobras muito acrobáticas, ou eu terei sério problema de reumatismo na minha velhice!

Percebendo que o seu corpo voltava lentamente ao estado calmo, esfriando sua pele, secando o suor das axilas e diminuindo a dor dos músculos, ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, dobrando as sobrancelhas e enrugando a pele da testa. Neste momento, ele gritou para os soldados que estavam na sua frente:

- Parem de me atacar. Não vê que já estou muito velho para ficar tirando a vida dos outros?

Os soldados que estavam mais próximos ficaram assustados com as palavras. Arregalaram os olhos, puseram o corpo dobrado para trás de forma defensiva e abriram a boca. Neste instante de perplexidade, o mestre correu na direção destes soldados. As próximas vítimas estavam na frente do chafariz!

Mais ataques de espada voou na pele dos soldados. Mais gritos de morte ecoou pelo ar. A água do chafariz estava transparente, até o momento que um pedaço de carne várias gotas de sangue o manchou. Uma grande mancha vermelha começou a se estender pela água, deixando á completamente impossível de se ver o seu fundo.

Na frente do chafariz a cena parecia a de um desastre. Dezenas de corpos mutilados estavam no chão, empilhados, deixando o chão vermelho e escorregadio. Piandao olhou em volta e pensou consigo:

- O terreno está escorregadio. Seria bem melhor se eu saísse daqui. Posso perder a vantagem permanecendo no local.

Assim, sem pensar, correu para fora da área de combate. Ele pulou outra mureta que segura um outro jardim. O jardim era um campo com flores que boiava num pequeno lago. Tinha uma grama muito macia e rala, alem do chão bem plano e longo. Borboletas voavam colorindo o local de amarelo e vermelho. Rapidamente o mestre correu por este terreno.

Até o atual momento, havia apenas 50 soldados vivos. Muitos estavam com olhos fervendo.

- Nós iremos fazer você pagar pela a morte de nossos companheiros – gritou a mesma jovem. Os outros soldados gritaram em coro, levantando o braço para o céu.

Eles então foram na direção do espadachim a toda a velocidade. Rostos ardiam em raiva e babavam este sentimento pela boca. O rosto de Piandao permanecia calmo e tranqüilo.

O espadachim parou na frente do pequeno lago. Ele ficou de costas para o local, deixando o sol e as pesadas nuvens de chuva nas suas costas. O brilho da água ofuscava a vista de quem vinha de frente. Apesar disso, era bela a imagem das montanhas ao fundo e das flores sobre a água calma e tranqüila do lago.

Os soldados começavam a se aproximar do homem, a mais ou menos sete passos de distância, quanto o mestre partiu para cima do soldado caolho. Ele golpeou o coitado, que fora acertado no queixo. A ponta da espada voou na têmpora de outro soldado que se aproximava ao seu flanco esquerdo.

Outros três partiam para o combate. Jatos de fogos foram disparados, porem, devido à luz do lago, os soldados ficaram cegos por alguns segundos. Recuperados, viram o fogo disparado queimar a grama verde do jardim, mas não encontraram o homem ali.

- Onde ele est... – tentou falar o jovem de grandes dentes, antes de ter seu cérebro arrancado fora de sua cabeça com a lâmina da arma.

Sem tempo de reação, os outros três arregalaram os olhos e viram a rápida aproximação do mestre, antes de terem o corpo retalhado pela arma.

Um grupo ainda maior entrou no jardim. Desta vez era composta por vinte soldados. Eles pararam na borda do jardim e colocaram os braços e as mãos na frente do corpo, como se eles tentassem proteger os olhos da iluminação que os incomodava. O céu ainda estava cheio de nuvens escuras de chuva, mas o sol ainda brilhava firme no céu. Um soldado comentou com uma das mãos na frente do rosto, fazendo sombra em seus olhos, e com o rosto virado para os seus colegas:

- Vamos disparar as chamas ao mesmo tempo. No três... um, dois, três!

Uma enorme coluna de fogo fora disparado, provocando um forte som de fogo. Porem, por entre o ataque, no meio da luz alaranjada do fogo disparado, um vulto preto rodava por entre elas. O vulto se aproximou com mais rapidez. De repente, o vulto não era mais um vulto... era um homem com a espada na mão que golpeava secamente o seu inimigo.

A batalha continuou sangrenta. Dores e sangue continuaram. Porem quanto apenas dez soldados haviam sobrevivido da tragédia, eles pararam. Os dez soldados se olharam, com olhar inquieto e rosto quase branco de medo. Eles olharam para a saída do jardim e então se olharam novamente. Sem pensar, as vítimas deram as costas aos inimigos e puseram a começar a fugir dali. Porem, não houve tempo. A ponta da espada ia aparecendo no peito dos soldados, espirrando sangue nos soldados ao lado. Um por um caiu sem vida!

Após o ataque, Piandao parou novamente. Sua respiração tinha voltado a ser rápida e carregada. Agora o cansaço está muito forte no corpo. A dor das juntas do punho direito e do joelho voltaram. Ele colocou a ponta da espada no chão e se apoiou na espada como se ela fosse um cajado. Ele aproveitou para espiar por toda a sua volta.

Como anteriormente, havia corpos, carne e sangue profanando a beleza do jardim. Novamente, onde havia um objeto, nele havia algum sinal de sangue. Neste momento, o mestre pode perceber que uma das soldadas atingidas estava se mexendo. Ela tentava se levantar, apesar do osso do joelho estar a vista. Ele caminhou até ali e parou de pé sobre a jovem. A sua sombra ficou sobre o rosto dela, permitindo-a olhar para Piandao.

A ponta da espada estava apontada para o seu pescoço. Ela arregalou os olhos e começou a urinar, deixando o tecido em cor mais escura devido ao líquido, sentindo que a morte se aproximava. Porem, o que ouviu, com a voz tranqüila e carregada de compaixão foi:

- Acalma-se garota. Irei deixá-la viva. Não sou um sádico e cruel homem. Sou um homem que tenta viver honrado e corretamente. Poderá ir embora sem risco de morte.

Então ele retirou a ponta da espada, que brilhava com o reflexo da luz do sol, que ainda não havia sido escondido pela nuvem negra de chuva, e guardou a espada na bainha. Ele comentou em voz alta, sentindo o sangue fervilhar em raiva pela primeira vez à muito tempo na sua vida, enquanto o rosto de Shaon fixava na sua mente:

- Não será a senhorita a última vítima da minha espada. Não, você não merece esta honra. Outra pessoa deve ter a sua vida retirada por ela. Eu sou contra vingança, mas acho que irei abrir uma exceção!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 08

Shaon estava sentado na sua cadeira de madeira. A sala tinha parede de pedras e cor branca, com cortinas vermelhas, com estante de madeira cheia de papéis e espaçosa. Ela estava calma. Não havia ninguém, alem do homem.

Ele olhava para fora, através da janela. Podia ver os cidadãos da cidade andando pela calçada do outro lado da rua, em pequenos grupos que iam e vinham. Nenhum soldado se aproximava para revelar a vitória ou a derrota dos cem soldados.

Ele batia com os dedos sobre a tampa da sua mesa em um rítimo rápido e apressado. O som da batida era possível de ser ouvido devido ao silêncio. Seus pés também balançavam de um lado para o outro, debaixo da mesa escura de madeira.

Sua cabeça estava perdida em pensamentos. Ele revia a imagem dos soldados se juntando no meio da praça e se preparando para o ataque à Piandao. Perguntava para si próprio enquanto se levantada da cadeira e ia à janela:

- Mais que raios! Esta demora está me matando de ansiedade. Será que o velho e arrogante Piandao está morto? Será que minha vingança está completa? Por que não recebi nenhuma notícia até o momento?

Após mais algum tempo, ele pode ouvir movimentação vindo pelo corredor. Ele pode ver a escrivã da delegacia com os olhos assustados, de pé na entrada da porta, com um pedaço de papel amarelado em suas mãos. A guarda vestia o uniforme preto e vermelho da sua corporação, tanto o camisão quanto a calça.

- O que foi? – perguntou o delegado, que estava ao lado da janela.

- Isso chegou para o senhor. São más notícias – disse a garota, entrando no recinto e indo para o Shaon.

Quando ela parou próxima a ele, ela esticou o braço e ofereceu o papel. Ele olhou para a carta por um instante, e então o pegou.

Sentindo o papel grosso entre os dedos, ele abriu-o, já que estava dobrado no meio. No papel estavam ideogramas pintados em tinta preta, mas borrado. Ele passou a ler:

- Shaon, de todos os soldados, apenas uma voltou. Piandao prometeu vingança a você. O exército não quer mais nada com ele. Cuidado.

Ele começou a sentir um frio lhe subindo as espinhas. Pode ver as mãos tremendo e o suor frio escorrendo na sua face. Sua respiração se tornou dificultosa e carregada, como o pescoço estivesse inchado.

- Eu estou de férias a partir de hoje. Guarda, prepare as coisas que sairei daqui hoje mesmo.

Era a noite e o velho Shaon havia partido a horas. Ele estava no meio do caminho para uma outra cidade, mais próxima à capital. As estrelas não brilhavam, assim como a lua estava escondida atrás das nuvens de chuva. O caminho seguia por colinas de inclinação leve, mas ainda sim com subidas e decidas. Por quase todo o caminho, a grama rala acompanhava-o. Porem, em uma certa altura, mato alto começou a ser predominante.

O antigo soldado não queria descansar ali, mas não agüentava mais a caminhada. Parou em um canto, armou uma pequena barraca de pano vermelho e ascendeu a fogueira graças a um jato de fogo na madeira. Estas madeiras haviam sido recolhidas próximo dali, espalhados pelo chão do mato alto.

Ele espetou um bife redondo e grande de carne no espeto de madeira e colocou sobre o fogo. Enquanto preparava o seu jantar, ele espiava assustado para todos os lados possíveis. Ele sentia um medo consumindo a região da sua barriga. O medo que sentia provocava-lhe um nível de estress e ansiedade, que o homem não sentia mais a mesma vontade de comer aquele pedaço de carne.

Quando o cheiro da carne começou a subir no ar e a alcançar as narinas do homem, Shaon ouviu um estalo de madeira vindo do seu lado direito. Com um salto apressado, ele ficou de pé e colocou as mãos esticadas na frente do seu corpo em posição de ataque, caso fosse necessário. Não era possível enxergar direito: a pouca luz emitida pela fogueira não era capaz de iluminar longas distâncias. O vento assoprava um pouco, fazendo o meto alto mexer e provocar sons. Porem, o ex-soldado era capaz de ouvir um remexido estranho nas citadas plantas.

- Quem está ai? Apareça. Não seja um covarde e mostre a sua cara – disse o velho Shaon com o olhar arrogante sobre o nariz, mas com as mãos tremendo e o rosto suado.

Neste momento, ele pode ouvir passos de pessoas vindo de suas costas. Com pressa, ele se virou. O que ele viu o fez ficar de boca aberta e com os olhos brilhantes de medo, enquanto o pulmão exalava quase todo o ar que estava nele. Músculos travaram e provocou-lhe dores pelo corpo todo. O ácido do estômago rodava dentro deste órgão.

Atrás da fogueira, sendo iluminado a face e o corpo por uma luz de baixo para cima, provocando uma impressão assustadora, estava Piandao. Ele tinha o rosto sério e suas sobrancelhas estavam retorcidas, demonstrando sua situação de braveza. Seu corpo estava ereto. A espada não era possível de ser vista direito, pois o fogo encobria a vista de Shaon. Seus braços estavam atrás do corpo. Ele vestia o seu tradicional vestido preto e faixas douradas.

- Velho Shaon. Não é muito bom em revê-lo. Eu esperava, com toda sinceridade, que jamais na minha vida fosse necessário revê-lo e cumprir a minha promessa do passado – falou o mestre com a voz tranqüila e serena, como se estivesse consciente de tudo que aconteceria no futuro. Se uma certa forma, ele sabia, as imagens dos seus golpes eram repetidos e repetidos na sua cabeça.

O inimigo respondeu enquanto deu dois passos para trás e sua mão tremia:

- Que promessa? Eu não lembro de nenhuma promessa?

- O aviso sobre não tentar nada contra a minha pessoa. Eu sou um homem de palavras e terei que cumprir o que prometi. Você deverá morrer pela minha espada – falou Piandao com um tom de voz levemente alterada, enquanto caminhava para frente e desviando-se da fogueira, e revelava a bainha da espada atrás de seu corpo ao colocar ao seu lado.

- Espere, espere, espere... – pediu o arrogante, agora com o rosto em desespero e uma mecha do cabelo que se soltara sobre a sua testa. Continuou: - veja bem Piandao, o que eu fiz foi nada mais do que uma cultura dentro do exército da nação do fogo. Não foi nada pessoal. Eu não sou bem um inimigo seu. Vamos lá, você não podia esperar nada de diferente.

O mestre ouviu por um instante o que o homem lhe dizia, e então parou de avançar. Ele ficou fintando-o enquanto pensava:

- De uma certa forma, ele tem mesmo razão. Eu prometi que lhe mataria se tentasse algo contra mim, mas por este lado, o que ele diz tem fundamento. De uma certa forma, era ingenuidade minha achar que Shaon iria ficar quieto com a minha presença.

O espadachim colocou a mão sobre o queixo e abaixou a cabeça levemente para baixo, pensativo. Neste momento, franzindo a testa e sorrindo maliciosamente, o Shaon pensou:

- Era a oportunidade de desconcentração que eu queria.

Sem pensar mais, ele estendeu os braços enquanto disparava um enorme jato de fogo. Ele gritou durante a ação:

- Morra desgraçado!

Piandao teve tempo de ver a aproximação da extremamente quentes e amarelas ondas de terror. Ocorreu um estrondo de fogo atingindo o alvo.

As chamas sumiram rapidamente. Um forte cheiro de pele, cabelo e tecido queimado era possível de ser sentido. Deitado no chão, com o rosto enterrado na terra e com sua roupa em brasa e pedaço do cabelo queimado, Piandao estava imóvel.

- Uhahahaha. Eu acabei com a sua raça, seu cretino. Nunca imaginei que este dia chegaria – vibrou o atacante. Ele socou o ar em comemoração e tinha um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Com a ação, a mexa de cabelo saiu ainda mais da presilha, deixando mais grosso.

- Você, com toda esta pinta de foda, com esta postura de mestre espadachim, acabou caindo em minhas mãos – continuou falando, enquanto caminhava na direção do defunto ao chão com todo cuidado e com os braços esticados pronto para o ataque.

O homem parou ao lado do corpo, olhando com o olhar arrogante. Seus lábios estavam em forma de um sorriso sádico. Ele olhou para baixo, para o corpo, quando disse:

- É hora do último ataque...

Neste exato momento, numa velocidade incrível, o falso defunto virou-se para o atacante, levantando um pouco o corpo. Enquanto fazia isso, ele trazia a espada debaixo de seu corpo na direção do corpo do inimigo, dizendo:

- Você tem razão...

A espada voou pelo ar e acabou penetrando na barriga de Shaon. A ponta da espada destruiu a coluna cervical, fazendo enormes cacos de osso e pedaços de carne espirrarem pelo buraco de saída da espada. Depois disso, a ponta da espada ficou ali, sendo vista pelas costas da vítima.

Piandao estava de joelho, na frente de Shaon. Ele retirou a espada em um único puxão, dizendo:

- ... estava na hora do último ataque! O ataque de Piandao.

Entranhas vermelhas e melequentas por causa do sangue do morto caíram sobre Piandao. O soldado morto apenas caiu ao chão, com uma pancada seca e contorcido.

Apesar de ter sido seu antigo inimigo, o mestre realizou um funeral correto e com honras ao velho soldado. O fogo da fogueira foi utilizado para cremar o seu corpo. Depois disso voltou para casa.

Dias depois, Piandao apareceu na loja de armas e entregou uma espada para o seu dono. O homem era um senhor um pouco gordo com um rosto comum e sem nada que o diferenciasse das pessoas da cidade.

- Nossa, que espada linda esta? Bem entalhada, com perfeições e beleza. Posso vender esta espada?

- É claro, a espada das 100 mortes foi feita para isso.

- E funciona?

- Eu mesmo testei!

Assim, o dono da loja passou a ter uma belíssima espada a ser vendida e Piandao teve tranqüilidade para viver em paz na sua residência.

[redFIM[/red


End file.
